


Shut up, it's cute.

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson have some director's superpowers, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing 15 days, 14 hours, 24 minutes and 16 seconds from the most important event of her life. Not that Daisy was counting, anyway.</p>
<p>Coulson have some Director's superpowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, it's cute.

Missing 15 days, 14 hours, 24 minutes and 16 seconds from the most important event of her life. Not that Daisy was counting, anyway.  
Not that Daisy was about to crown what she didn't know to wont. But then, after difficult years passed between a tragedy and the other, Daisy had eventually found her peace. With the last person she expected.  
Grant had changed and she didn't know how. She had found him while he was delirious about crystals and fire, incinerating half of the laboratory when Fitzsimmons tried to examine him. Red flames appeared as anything from his palms.  
But if Daisy had left only one certainty is that Ward would be perfect as inhuman.  
It was here that started his change.  
He was different and see him change so much changed even the team. The old Grant Ward had revenge as sole gole, "Grant Ward 2.0" would do anything to redeem himself.  
And nobody hated the new Grant Ward at all. That's why when, in the middle of a mission, he asked her to marry him, she immediately said yes. That was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
The team showed great support. Well, not everyone.  
"No" Coulson said when they told him.  
"What do you mean no?" Daisy asked, confused.  
"No, I want to be the one to marry you both, guys" Coulson said, smiling.  
"It is in your Director's superpowers ?" Daisy asked.  
"Yes, actually it is" Coulson said, "I picked up the license for a mission, if that's what you are asking"  
"And who will accompany me to the altar?" Daisy asked.  
"Leave this task in May," Coulson said "I don't think she will mind"  
"I don't" May said with a slight smile.  
"And I can not say anything?" Ward asked skeptically.  
"Shut up," said Daisy "it is the nicest thing I have ever done for us"  
Missing 15 days, 14 hours, 24 minutes and 16 seconds, but Daisy wasn't counting at all.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't know how much is for me, after years of "Skye", write "Daisy" instead.  
> I have yet to make it a habit.


End file.
